


Solitary

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Root and shaw go undercover in prison... Someone tries to fight root and of course shaw kicks her ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

 

Root was supposed to share a cell with Shaw but the moment they were brought in they were split up.The good news was Root was still in the process of being trained by Shaw so it’s not like she wasn’t completely defenseless. Well, the Machine wasn’t speaking with her at the moment but she didn’t need the Machine to defend herself. It was a simple enough mission, infiltrate, extract information and then get released. Root wasn’t expecting to get herself thrown into solitary confinement in such a short period of time. I mean she didn’t even do anything, it’s like this one guard had it out for her. Not just her but her cellmate was pretty sketchy too, Root hadn’t been getting much sleep.

She hadn’t seen Shaw yet but she knew she could take care of herself. But Root was a bit grumpy when she didn’t sleep and she may have started a fight after one of the girls stole her lunch and wouldn’t give it back. Root spent too much time as a child not being able to prevent her things from being snatched away from her. Her anger and bad memories got the better of her and Root went off on the bigger woman. Earning her a bloody lip and a few days in solitary confinement.

It’s amazing how slowly your mind will slip away when you don’t have anyone to talk to or antagonize, don’t have your Machine buzzing in your ear, only a small window, for hours. She began to doubt herself as she fell into the utter silence, no matter how much she tried to reassure herself. But from the lack of sleep she hadn’t gotten her mind began to turn into her worse enemy. Her fingers danced along the walls as she watched the shadows cast from the small amount of moonlight filtering into her little room.

How many more days? How many days had it been? She couldn’t tell anymore. Turns out when they finally let her out a day or two later she had been in there for 5 days, just for a stupid little fight. She almost seems so broken, quiet, sweaty, a scab on her lip from her previous fight. So that’s why when the same woman from before comes up to her pushing her into the wall, her head thudding against the concrete she just doesn’t fight back. What’s wrong with her, she’s better than this, Shaw would be ashamed of her. Or so she thinks.

Root musters all her strength and punches back returning the favor and busting the other womans lip open. Which only pisses the big woman off even more as she swings back but Root ducks and elbows her in the stomach. But while Root grins in victory the woman’s two lackeys come up behind Root and grab her arms and hold her in place while their boss regains her composure. Grinning she repays Root by punching her in the stomach causing the wind to get knocked out of her. Gasping for air, grabbing her stomach, Root sinks to the floor. Curling in on herself trying hard to suck oxygen into her lungs.

Root expects to feel another blow or something but with the ringing in her ears she faintly hears some scuffling going on. How is it that Shaw shows up right when she needs her? Root’s embarrassed that she couldn’t hold her own. She definitely needs more training from Shaw. Flinching away as a hand reaches out to pull her hand away from her face, she’s still having difficulty breathing. But she faintly hears Shaw telling her it’s alright and she’s being pulled flush against Shaw’s chest.

“Listen to my breathing, breath in, breath out. Come on Root.”

Relaxing into Shaw’s embrace, her back against Shaw’s front she slumps as her breathing slowly turns to normal. And the pain in her stomach becoming all the more noticeable. She didn’t realize she had bit her lip in all of that and now it’s bleeding, dripping down her chin. Root passes out shortly after that. Next thing she knows she’s startling awake on a bed in a hotel somewhere. How did they even let her go while she was passed out?

Shaw’s standing next to the window looking out it, “Relax. Mission accomplished, Root. Although I’m a little surprised, no thanks to you.”

Root relaxes her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes and smirking, “I guess we know I wouldn’t do well in prison.”

“Yeah, well, as soon as you’re up for it our training is going to continue. Cuz you may be good with a gun but what are you going to do when you run out of bullets? I’m not always going to be around to save your ass, Root.”

“I knew you loved my ass.”

“I’m being serious, Root.”

Swallowing her guilt Root just nods, “I know Sameen, I know.”

Shaw turns and Root’s eyes widen as her hand reaches out in the smaller woman’s direction like even with the distance between them she can grasp her, “Please don’t leave.”

Eyes wide the smaller woman is surprised by Roots outburst.

Blushing, Root averts her eyes and relaxes back onto the bed, turning her back to her, “I’m sorry, for everything,” Root laughs, “It’s just a side effect from being stuck in solitary for so long. I didn’t sleep much….even before, with my sketchy cellmate…..Sorry I wasn’t more help. Without the Machine, I’m just not….”

“Bullcrap, Root. You were badass before the Machine!”

Shaw’s blushing as she realizes what she just said and it takes Root a minute to process it too.

“I mean...whatever. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, it’s not cool.”

“You’re right Sameen.”

And Root just smiles to herself, she feels the bed behind her dip and the body warmth from Shaw just barely reaches her back. Shaw just looks up at the ceiling while Root remains on her side facing towards the wall.

“Next time we go undercover in prison, which hopefully is never again, we’re just going to have to let everyone know that you’re my bitch Root.”

Root’s suddenly laughing and grabbing at her stomach wincing in pain but laughing regardless.

“Whatever you say.”

They fall into a comfortable silence shortly after that.

“You can go back to sleep, Root. I won’t go anywhere. And when you wake up I’m teaching your ass how to not get taken down by a 6 foot woman called Barb.”

Root bites her sore lip and closes her eyes, “Thanks Sameen.”

Shaw smiles to herself and soon they’re both falling asleep in contented silence.


End file.
